1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a quick-peelable fruit protective wrap that is gas permeable and insect proof, can be made strong enough to prevent fruits from dropping due to breakage of the base portion even during a storm, and can easily perform the taking-out of fruits and removal of wraps, thus implementing the saving of labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far been employed as fruit protective wraps have those made of paper or resin with the bottom folded sheet-like and adhered to make the base portion for being tied to a branch using wires with the opening portion closed or for being hung over a branch with both sides of the opening portion held up after a fruit is inserted.
However, these conventional fruit protective wraps present problems in that, during the harvest of fruits, fruits must be taken out by removing wraps after rewinding wound wires one by one, or by untying knots, or by cutting wraps open with scissors and accordingly a great deal of labor is required and sometimes little goes well for short-time and concentrated handling.
In addition, since the base portion of conventional fruit protective wraps are adhered simply with both surfaces folded, there is another problem that spherical-shaped fruit tend to be settled in the envelop-like base portion when the wrap is tied in such a way to somewhat pull up the fruit or when the fruit falls in the wrap as a result of being swung around by a strong wind. Thus both sides of the joint in the base portion receives no weight of the fruit but the central part does as the whole weight concentrates in one point until at last the wrap begins to break from the joint in the base portion and allows the fruit to drop.